Real switched capacitor filters are well known citation [1] and have the advantage that they can be integrated, can handle analog input signals, are small in size and have low power dissipation. Recently there has been more and more interest in complex filters, i. e. filters having two inputs and two outputs for receiving a complex input signal and delivering a filtered complex output signal. One example of such filters is complex bandpass filters, which are useful in, for example, radio communication applications. Thus, it would be desirable to be able to design a filter for the complex domain having all the advantages of a real switched capacitor filter.